List of unseen characters
This a list of unseen characters who exist within Gravity Falls, but have not properly appeared in the series. Beatrice Beatrice '''is a woman who once slapped Stan Pines for "being a cad." Boy in blue's mother The unnamed boy in blue cries for her upon seeing Bear-O. Cat lady's son The '''cat lady's son is a man who fails to keep in contact with his mother, as correctly assumed by Gideon Gleeful in his performance. Deputy Durland's grandmother Deputy Durland's grandmother is the deceased grandmother of Deputy Durland, whom he mentions seeing when Manly Dan's bear-hug nearly suffocates him. Dr. Northwest Dr. Northwest was a mad scientist who lived some time between the 19th and 20th centuries. He is an ancestor of the modern Northwest family. Dundgren's children Dundgren's children are mentioned when their father states what he would do with a time wish: retire early to spend more time with them. Ernie Ernie was a friend of Old Man McGucket, who prompted the unstable inventor to build a shame-bot after he failed to show up at McGucket's retirement party. .GIFfany's creators .GIFfany's creators were the various programmers of the game Romance Academy 7. When programming the game the character .GIFfany eventually gained sentience. The programmers unsuccessfully attempted to delete her, and in response she "deleted" them. Grenda's mother Grenda's mother mentioned when her daughter first meets Mabel. Grenda called her mother about having a sleepover with her new friend. In "Carpet Diem," Grenda brings one of the her mother's "age-inappropriate" romance novels to a sleepover. Jack Solomon Jack Solomon is the owner of the Abandoned mines. Jeffrey Cannuck Jeffrey Cannuck is a victim of the Blind Eye Society's memory erasing. Based on where his memories are stored, it can be inferred that he knew notable information about Gravity Falls' supernatural side. Marilyn Marilyn is Stan's ex-wife, who divorced him after only six hours of marriage. Marilyn was also the name of the wife of the real Stan, Alex Hirsch's grandfather, who Stan Pines is based off of. Mr. Northwest Mr. Northwest was a robber who lived some time between the 19th and 20th centuries. He is an ancestor of the modern Northwest family. Mr. and Mrs. Pines Mr. and Mrs. Pines are the frequently mentioned parents of Dipper and Mabel Pines, who reside in Piedmont, California.In the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Dipper is based on creator Alex Hirsch who is from Piedmont, California. While only their arms have physically been seen, a picture of them is featured in "Tourist Trapped." Mr. and Mrs. Chiu Mr. and Mrs. Chiu are Candy Chiu's parents. At one point, Candy spoke to her mother about having a sleepover with Mabel. Later, it's revealed that every last week of Summer vacation, Mr. and Mrs. Chiu force their daughter to attend music camp. Ms. Determined Ms. Determined is Toby Determined's mother. Her son called her at some point, and he reports it in the Gravity Falls Gossiper. Ms. Thompson Ms. Thompson is Thompson's mother. She does not like her son's friends punching the roof of their car. Mrs. Corduroy Mrs. Corduroy is the presumably deceased mother of Wendy Corduroy and her brothers, and Manly Dan's wife. Mrs. McGucket Mrs. McGucket is Tate McGucket's mother and the former wife of Fiddleford McGucket. When she left her former husband, he built a "homicidal pterodactyl-tron". Nate's mother Nate's mother was mentioned by Lee when insulting her son. Northwest Fest guests The Northwest Fest guests include several powerful individuals who attend the Northwest family's annual party. Among who are pictured but do not physically appear include: *Baron Sneer-Snout *Mr. and Mrs. Drole *Argyle Snif??r-foot *Unnamed woman Queen of the Manatees The Queen of the Manatees is Mermando's fiancée, whom he pledged to marry to avoid an undersea civil war. Shermie Pines Shermie Pines is the brother of Stan and Ford Pines, and the (likely paternal) grandfather of Dipper and Mabel Pines. He is mentioned in "A Tale of Two Stans." Soos' father Soos' father is Soos Ramirez's deadbeat father. Soos has not seen his father since he was at least four years old. Soos realized the extent of his father's neglect on his twelfth birthday, which led to a decade-long disdain for the date. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," since he's never seen his dad, Soos fantasizes that he has the body of a pro wrestler and a face he once saw on a hot sauce bottle. *According to Alex Hirsch, Soos' father is Caucasian while his mother is Hispanic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp3zUjQMaR8 **Soos' Spanish surname, Ramirez, suggests that he took his mother's surname. Soos' grandfather Soos' grandfather is Soos Ramirez and Reggie's late grandfather and Abuelita's former husband. According to her, he is "not heaven." Soos' mother Soos' mother is the daughter of Abuelita, Reggie's aunt (and therefore the sister of one of his parents) and the mother of Soos Ramirez. Little is known about Soos' mother, aside from her Latina heritage. Steve Steve is a police officer in Gravity Falls. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland abandon the Pines to watch him fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Steven Steven is one of Old Man McGucket's friends. Steven has a wife and children and he hasn't seen McGucket in a long while. Tambry's parents Tambry's parents go out of town on the day of Summerween, and their daughter hosts a party in their absence. Unnamed Li'l Gideon fan An unnamed Li'l Gideon fan is mentioned by the child psychic on his date with Mabel Pines. He apparently shooed her away, telling her to "autograph her own headshot." Unnamed magician The unnamed magician is a man who once went on a date with Melody, an experience she found unpleasant. Wax John Wilkes Booth Wax John Wilkes' Booth is one of several Wax figures from the episode "Headhunters." He is a wax figure of the infamous actor and assassin of President Abraham Lincoln. When Wax Abraham Lincoln is found melted, Stan accuses Wax John Wilkes Booth of having done it. Wendy's cousin Wendy's cousin owns a logging camp in upstate Oregon. Wendy's ex-boyfriends Wendy's ex-boyfriends are numerous males formerly involved in romantic relationships with Wendy, whom she mentions when talking to Mabel about breakups. These individuals include: *Russ Durham *Eli Hall *Stoney Davidson *Psyche Wirley *Nate Holt *Unnamed guy with tattoos *Danny Feldman *Mark Epston Wendy is uncertain as to whether or not she broke up with Mark, which explains his constant calls to her. Category:Lists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Kids